onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 713
Chapter 713 is titled "Usoland". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 31 - "A Big Escape from the High-Ranking Pirate Scotch!!". Short Summary In Green Bit, Issho told Law that if the Straw Hats are his subordinates then he will allow him to keep his Shichibukai seat and that the Straw Hats will be pardoned for their crimes. However, Law responded that it was an alliance just to buy some time. Disappointed, Issho literally casts the first stone as he causes a meteorite to come crashing down on their position but it was cut into pieces by Law, Doflamingo and himself before it could touch them. At Dressrosa, Franky is contacted by Sanji who tells him that they will have to destroy the SMILE factory as soon as possible before its gets out of their hands, but before Sanji could worry about Nami's safety, he sees Luffy fighting in the colosseum and scolds Franky for letting him go on his own. Violet then tells Sanji that her subordinates are catching up and will meet him at the western port before running away. Sanji was then reunited with Kine'mon who was chased by the Doflamingo soldiers, and easily defeated them. After thanking Sanji, Kinemon then asked his help in rescuing his friend Kanjuro from a place called the Toy House. Under the Forest on Green Bit, Usopp and Robin were shown a statue of Montblanc Noland who was a hero to the dwarves, and Usopp told them he is his "descendant", where they treated him and Robin as heroes. Usopp's moment of relief was cut short when the dwarves announced that he will lead them to battle against the dreaded Doflamingo family, leaving Usopp frozen in fear. Long Summary During the confrontation between Law, Doflamingo and Issho on Green Bit, Caesar yells to “Joker” to finish off Law already. Law tells Doflamingo that he broke his promise and they were going to have to start their deal from scratch again. However, Doflamingo laughs at this and tells Law to leave his subordinate Caesar alone. At that moment, Issho and his men realize that Law’s hostage is none other than Caesar Clown, the criminal scientist behind the poison gas incident. However, Issho says that because he is the subordinate of a Shichibukai, he is exempt of his crimes. Doflamingo then directs his attention to Issho and asks if he is really Fujitora, the man who was assigned to admiral at the World Military Draft. He then says that he has heard stories about Fujitora and Ryokugyu being true beasts in terms of power. Issho responds that, although he is still new to the marines, he cannot understand what Doflamingo is doing on Green Bit. He then states that he has received information that Doflamingo is not exactly following the rules as a Shichibukai. Doflamingo laughs at this and says that if he plans to investigate him, he will need to be prepared to back up his claims before he says anything. Doflamingo then asks what the Marines have decided in the matter of Law’s disposal. Issho says that if Law really is in an alliance with the Straw Hats, then he is no longer a Shichibukai. However, he says that if the Straw Hats are just Law’s subordinates, then Law can remain a Shichibukai. Law analyzes the situation and decides to buy some time by telling Issho that he is in an alliance with the Straw Hats. Doflamingo laughs once again and Issho officially revokes Law’s title as Shichibukai and then prepares to attack. Issho then uses his devil fruit power to cause a meteor to fall out of the sky right on top of them, much to Law and Doflamingo’s shock. Caesar and Issho’s men run for it but Law, Doflamingo and Issho use their devil fruit powers to cut the meteorite into pieces. The falling meteorite pieces create a large crater around them, leaving only their footholds left. A furious Doflamingo then asks Issho what the Fleet Admiral taught him. Law comments that it doesn’t matter if Issho can see or not. Issho responds that he was just testing his strength a little. Back on Dressrosa, Franky is talking to Sanji via den den mushi. Franky informs Sanji that he and Thunderous Soldier of Rage are heading to the flower field while Sanji informs Franky that he has fallen in love. Franky tells him that that is great and he is going to find the factory soon but it is going to be bigger job than they originally thought. Sanji then tries to inform Franky about Doflamingo's trick, but Franky says that he already read the newspaper about it and plans to destroy the factory anyway. He then invites Sanji to meet them at the flower field. Sanji then worries about Nami’s safety but Franky tells him to stop thinking that she is still weak and reminds him that Brook and Chopper are with her. Sanji then notices a giant television screen broadcasting the fight from the Corrida Colosseum. He is shocked to see Luffy on the screen kicking a gladiator in the face while the announcer expresses his shock at the mysterious gladiator Lucy’s strength. Sanji then tries to inform Franky that Luffy is fighting in the Colosseum but Franky reveals that he let him fight, much to Sanji’s frustration. Sanji then ends his call, and Violet gives Sanji a map to the secret factory. Violet informs Sanji that the factory looks like a toy house up front but it is actually the factory. Sanji expresses concern that Violet will be in a lot of trouble if she keeps helping him but Violet tells him that her superiors are probably already aware of her betrayal. Sanji then tells Violet to meet him at the western port and hide herself so that they can escape later but Violet, amused that Sanji still thinks he can save her, tells him he really is hopeless and smiles before running off. Suddenly Kinemon appears out of nowhere and tells Sanji to defeat a group of Doflamingo’s men who were chasing after him. Sanji does so and then comments that Kinemon could have defeated these small fries himself but Kinemon said he could not because they used his friend Kanjuro as hostage. He then asks Sanji to come with him to free Kanjuro from a place called the “toy’s house”. But he doesn’t know where it is. Back on Green Bit, in the Tontatta Kingdom, Usopp and the dwarves are concerned about all the shaking coming from above ground. Robin says that it must be Law and the others. The dwarves then notice that their hero's upset but Usopp says that he is fine and that the shaking was just his Haki. The dwarves are impressed and tell him to keep eating all he wants and call him Usoland. Robin then asks Usopp about why dwarves are calling him Usoland. Usopp shows her a statue with the words hero on it and asks her if reminds her of the picture book from Jaya. Robin realizes that the statue is of Montblanc Noland. The dwarf Leo says that she is right and tells the story of how Noland came to their island 400 years ago and fought with the bad humans that were ravaging their island and led the dwarves to victory. Flapper then says that he was moved when “Usoland” said Noland’s name and said that he was a descendant of his. Robin looks at Usopp at calls him a bad person but Usopp responds that his lie saved her. The Dwarf chief Gancho then proclaims that Usopps arrival was due to fate. Leo then says that it was 400 years ago today that Noland led their ancestors to victory and now on the day that they vowed to fight Doflamingo, Usoland the hero showed up. He then says that when Usoland is done eating, they will use an underground tunnel to meet up with their friends on Dressrosa and fight the Donquixote family. The dwarves then proclaim that Usoland will lead them to victory and chant his name, much to Usopp’s horror. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou flees from the old lady's house, away from Scotch. *Issho offers to forgive Trafalgar Law's actions if he says that the Straw Hat Pirates are his subordinates. Law turns down the offer, declaring that he and Luffy are indeed in an equal alliance. *Issho uses his ability to make a meteorite fall down on Green Bit. *After losing many of its major powers, the Marines conducted a world military draft. *The alias of the other new admiral is "Ryokugyu" (Green Bull). *Franky tells Sanji, via a Den Den Mushi, to go to the "Flower Field". *Violet gives Sanji a map to the factory, which is disguised as a toy house. *Sanji tells Violet to wait for him at the western port. *Kin'emon manages to outrun the men who had ambushed him, and meets up with Sanji who defeats them. *Kanjuro is being held hostage at the "toy house". *Montblanc Noland visited the Tontatta Kingdom four hundred years ago, and is revered as a hero there. *Usopp convinced the dwarves that he is a descendant of Montblanc Noland. *The dwarves request Usopp's help in taking down the Donquixote Family. Characters Arc Navigation